


Henry's New Year's Eve Plan

by JuiceCup



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, post 4a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3069548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuiceCup/pseuds/JuiceCup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma learns that Henry is playing matchmaker on New Year’s Eve for Regina to find a husband and she can’t help but feel slightly (and inexplicably) disturbed by the notion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> <em>“You know what the best part of it would be?” Henry asked eyes hopeful.  When she shook her head he smiled, “…that she would have someone to kiss at midnight on New Year’s Eve..."</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Henry's New Year's Eve Plan

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a one-chapter fun piece to celebrate the New Year. Enjoy and I hope you have a safe and happy New Year!

“Hey kid,” Emma came out through the front door with her non-alcoholic drink in hand, “What are you doing out here?”  It was New Year’s Eve and there were parties going on all over Storybrooke tonight, which is why she was not drinking, just in case the Sheriff was needed somewhere.  The biggest party in town was the one happening at 108 Mifflin Street.   The mayoral mansion was decorated with lights, streamers and balloons.  Regina really went all out for the occasion, though it was mainly Henry’s idea.  He thought that the mayor throwing a big party would be a good step in spreading goodwill through the town as well as give Regina a few points with the town’s citizens.

 

Frankly, Emma was surprised the mayor went for it, considering all that the woman had been through recently with having lost her soul mate and still no leads on Operation Mongoose to find her a happy ending.  She had tried to be stoic for Henry, but Emma had gotten to know her pretty well by now and knew that it was all a front.

 

Her son just sat there on the stoop looking forlorn.  “It’s mom,” he started, “She’s still really sad and I had hoped that maybe we would have, I don’t know, gotten closer to finding the author of the book or something.  My mom deserves a happy ending, Ma.”

 

Emma took a seat beside him and rested her head on his as she consoled him.  “I know that, kid.  We’ll get your mom a happy ending, if it’s the last thing I do.”  She stroked his shoulder and thought of her son’s adoptive mother.  Regina had cordially talked with guests all evening and had walked around the premises, making sure everyone was enjoying themselves.  Also, she had checked on the caterers and the open bar she had set up in the backyard, an area Emma had been sure to instruct her dad and Mulan to keep an eye out for, especially where Leroy was concerned as the grumpy dwarf tended to like his drink.

 

The Sheriff’s Department was taking turns tonight patrolling, hanging out at different parties, hence why none of them were drinking; just making sure everything was ok.  All department calls were being routed to Mulan who would contact David and Emma if needed. 

 

“Paige, Nick and Ava were looking for you the last I saw.”  She remembered the kids had asked where Henry was, which set her on her search.

 

His eyes lit up a bit suspiciously.  “What about their dads?  Have they been talking to mom a lot tonight?”  _Uh oh._ Emma’s eyes narrowed suspiciously at her son.  She had seen Michael, Ava and Nick’s father, and Jefferson, Paige’s dad, at the party but while they had said their hellos with Regina it wasn’t anything out of the ordinary.  Knowing that her son wanted it to mean something, rankled Emma a little bit and she was unsure why.

 

“What are you up to, kid?”

 

“What?” Henry feigning innocence only made him look guiltier.

 

“Oh kid, please don’t tell me you persuaded your mom to have almost 100 people over just so you could play _matchmaker…”_  At least he had the decency to blush.  _Busted!_ “Henry….”

 

“It’s not a crime, you know!  They’re single, mom’s single, they look alright, mom’s… well, my friends say she’s a _hottie.”_ He shrugged, earning a sidelong glance from Emma, “but to me she’s just… _Mom_.  What do _you_ think?  Do you think she’s hot?”

 

“I…”  Emma stammered at the thought.  Did Emma think Regina Mills was hot?  _Was a frog’s ass water tight?_   Emma gulped, thinking about the mayor in that electric blue party dress inside.  It nearly took her breath away when she saw Regina in it.  Then again, Regina practically looked good in everything.  You could put the Mayor in a potato sack and she could make it fashionable.  She looked over and saw Henry’s expectant look.  Oh yeah, he was asking her something.  Was his other mom hot?  She was _smoking hot!_ “Er… yeah, she’s…hot, I guess.”

 

He smiled at that and nodded.  “So don’t you think it would be great if she got together with someone?  Then, she could have someone to cuddle with at night.  Someone to cook for.  Someone to laugh with.”  While Henry was talking, Emma tried to picture Regina cuddling either Jefferson or Michael Tillman and she had the oddest urge to punch something.  She looked around uncertainly and then back at her drink.  _Was this spiked?_   “Maybe she could eventually get married and then she can give me a baby sister.”  Emma thought her glass might shatter in her hand for how hard she was suddenly holding it.  She put the glass down on the stair beside her.

 

“Henry, things like that can’t be rushed between two people, you know?  It’s got to happen naturally.”

 

“Yeah, well, you guys aren’t getting any younger and I kind of like the thought of having a baby sister.”

 

“It’s not a puppy,” Emma drawled sarcastically.

 

“I know, Ma, but still, Mom’s getting up there and I think she could possibly have a kid before it’s too late…maybe…”

 

“Henry…” and then she suddenly thought of something, “…hang on.  Why would you think she’d give you a baby sister before I would?”  _What the hell am I talking about?!_

The kid actually snorted at her, “Ma…” and then he gestured to her in a vertical sweeping motion as if to include all of her.

 

“What?!”

 

“Well, you’re… kind of a commitmentphobe.” 

 

Emma’s mouth opened but nothing came out for a second.  “And Regina isn’t?”

 

“No.  Mom’s ready.  She just doesn’t believe she can find anyone.  Plus, she’s misunderstood.”

 

“Yeah, I guess if you were formerly the Evil Queen of the Enchanted Forest that would happen to you.”

 

“But you saw how she was with Robin.  Mom’s ready.”  The mention of Robin Hood irritated Emma too. 

 

“So is it wrong for me to want her to find someone to share her life with, like every moment?  She’s beautiful, she’s smart, and she’s even funny in her own sarcastic way.  It’s never a dull moment with her.  She’s challenging alright but being with her…it’s worth it.”

 

“Preaching to the choir, kid,” Emma muttered under her breath.

 

“What?”

 

“What?”  Why did Emma say that?  Henry just shrugged and continued his plea for Regina which really was actually kind of sweet.

 

“You know what the best part of it would be?” Henry asked eyes hopeful.  When she shook her head, he smiled, “…that she would have someone to kiss at midnight on New Year’s Eve.  She never mentions it, but I can tell it would make her _really_ happy.” 

 

Emma’s wry smile was the only answer she could think to give back.

 

“As a matter of fact if I could make a New Year’s wish tonight, that would be it.  For my mom to get kissed at midnight.”

 

 

[X]

 

 

Regina came down the stairs into the raucous party that was happening in her home.  The sound of clinking glasses, music and laughter thundered through the halls and for the _umpteenth_ time that night, she had wondered what she had been thinking to allow Henry’s request for this party.

 

“Madame Mayor, you sure know how to throw a party,” someone shouted and loud cheers chorused in agreement.  Well, at least everyone was having fun.  Most everyone. 

 

She performed a cursory search for her son and a certain blonde and when that proved unsuccessful, she wandered over to where David and Mary Margaret were standing, each holding a can of sparkling mineral water.  “Regina, this is a great party.  I bet people will be talking about it for months,” Mary Margaret complimented as she started bouncing to the music.

 

“Yes, well,” Regina began looking around at the chaos, “It’s crazier than what I am used to for New Year’s Eve.”  She was suddenly very grateful she had magic.  As soon as everyone was gone, she was going to cast some cleaning spells and go to bed while the house tidied itself.

 

“Be thankful we’re not celebrating _Enchanted Forest style,”_ David offered and had Regina’s head shaking adamantly.

 

“No thank you!  No bonfires in my backyard and no sloshing mugs of mead spilling onto my beautiful floor.”

 

“You know what I think you need, Regina,” Mary Margaret giggled, “You need to be dancing.”  Mary Margaret nudged David.

 

“No, no, no,” Regina held her hands up as David made his way to her.  She glanced at the small band of people dancing in the room.  “David, you should dance with your wife.”

 

“No.”  The short haired brunette waved the idea off while looking at her watch.  “I have to check on Neal.”  She was just about to leave to check on the baby when Regina stopped her.

 

“No need.  I already checked on him.”  The sleeping baby was up in Regina’s guest room in a crib that the older woman had conjured up for him and Mary Margaret had spent most of the night up there.  It was hard finding a baby sitter on New Year’s Eve.  Besides, Regina’s guest room had a comfortable bed and a flat screen TV, so mother and baby were quite comfortable in there and every so often she could come down and join the festivities.

 

“You did?” Mary Margaret and David exchanged surprised expressions.

 

“Yes.  He’s sound asleep.  The little dear made a _poopie_ so I changed his diaper.”

 

“Wow,” Mary Margaret joked shaking her head, eyes sparkling with laughter, “I don’t know what is more surprising to me.  That you changed my baby’s diaper or that you said the words _made a poopie.”_

 

Regina rolled her eyes and just before she could retort with the number of diapers she had changed in the past, she felt her hand grabbed and was twirled and swung to the rhythm by a very drunk dwarf.  Leroy, aka Grumpy, who would have _never_ attempted this sober, was apparently not so grumpy at the moment.  He joyously spun her and shouted, “Swing it, Sister,” as she went flying into the arms of Emma Swan who appeared out of nowhere with Henry.

 

“Whoa.” Emma said, as their faces were an inch apart, her arms wrapped tightly around Regina and their bodies pressed together.  “You alright?”

 

Suddenly, to Regina it felt like everything in the room suddenly blurred and muted except for Emma’s face and voice.  Her gaze moved from Emma’s green eyes to her void-of-lipstick lips and it almost seemed to make the Sheriff’s expression suddenly change as her gaze did the same.

 

“Uh, yeah.”  Regina pushed herself back and looked behind her to see no one paying attention to them but to Leroy who was now doing a poor rendition of the Gangnam style dance.  She was incredulously blinking at Leroy, then looked at Emma and her son who, along with the rest of the crowd, were both doubling over with laughter while watching him dance.  Regina had to admit he was a comical sight and bit her lip to keep from laughing.  She put her arm around her son and he smiled widely looking up at her.  He was having a good time so this was all worth it.

 

 

[X]

 

 

“Are you sure about this, Emma?”

 

“Yeah, dad, I’m positive.  You stay here with mom, I got this.  Mulan needs a break and I really haven’t had a turn at patrolling so I’m due the task.  Besides, I won’t be long.”

 

“Okay, well, hurry back.  Midnight is just around the corner.”

 

He went back into the house and closed the front door.  She was halfway down the walkway when she heard, “Sheriff Swan!”  She turned to find Regina in that sexy dress and clacking heels, walking toward her.  She could still feel how the Mayor’s body had fit perfectly against her own when she had caught her spinning out of control.  She could remember the scent of Regina’s perfume and the warmth of the woman’s breath on her mouth.  Emma had wanted to kiss her and she had wondered, after the look the party’s host had given her, whether Regina was thinking the same thing.

 

“Madame Mayor?”  Regina stopped in front of her and Emma wondered whether she was cold.  Her question was answered however when she faintly saw the outline of a nipple appear.  She quickly directed her gaze elsewhere.  “Just going out on a patrol.  I’ll be back soon.”

 

Regina nodded and stated, “I am told we are out of ice.”

 

“Oh.  Well no worries, I can pick some up on the way back.”

 

“Well, I was wondering, if you wouldn’t mind, if I came along with you.  Then we can buy some ice on the way back.”

 

_Do I mind if Regina comes along?_ Emma’s gaze raked over Regina’s body and then she shook her head as if trying to focus her thoughts, “Uh…sure.  Ok.”

 

Regina smiled, “I’ll get my coat.”

 

_This will be interesting._

 

 

[X]

 

 

Even though this night was reputed to be a wild and crazy one, the streets of Storybrooke were actually quite calm and empty.  Regina was happy because that meant that the Mayor’s Office should see no reports of city damage tomorrow morning.

 

“It’s a calm night,” Emma imparted as she steered the police cruiser out of town to check some of the back roads.  Regina was told that some of the local teens liked to hang out and be mischievous.  It was past eleven at night and midnight was soon approaching. 

 

“It’s beautiful.  I am very grateful that you let me come along.”  Regina gazed out the windows at the scenery passing by.  “Thank you.”  She glanced at the Sheriff who returned a rare, wide smile which brought a flutter to the brunette’s insides.  Miss Swan had a smile that could certainly make a heart throb.

 

“Needed a break from your own party?”

 

“Let’s just say that I’m glad not to be in the midst of chaos having to dodge dancing dwarves at the moment.”

 

“That was pretty funny, though.  You’re pretty limber.  Leroy was flinging you pretty hard, but you managed to stay on your feet.”  Regina noticed Emma’s eyes skittering down her body, and when she was caught staring, Emma forced her gaze back onto the road.

 

“I am delighted to know that my physical attributes impress you.”  Regina’s comment was flirty she knew and she watched in amusement as Emma gulped hard.  She found herself checking out the blonde’s body in return and was quite in awe of it.  Emma Swan was sleek and trim, solid in some places and yet soft in all the other places that mattered.  _Oh my!_ When Emma glanced over at her and had caught her ogle, a glint of awareness flashed in her eyes.  Regina was dumbfounded by the presence of arousal she saw in them and her body reacted in kind as she felt her panties dampen a little.

 

“There are a great many things that impress me about you, Regina.  Your body is definitely on the list.”

 

_Oh MY!_

 

Before Regina could give any more thought to that comment, suddenly, the police car started to sputter and jerk.  “What the…?”  When the car came to a complete stop, Emma took a closer look at the gauges.  “Out of gas?  How can we be out of gas?  I barely drove anywhere tonight!”

 

“Really, Sheriff, don’t you check the gauges before you drive?”

 

“Not when I know the car has a full tank of gas because I had filled it _myself_ this afternoon.  Maybe I have a leak.”

 

“Perhaps in your head,” Regina joked and ignored Emma’s dark look.  Personally, she thought the whole thing was rather funny and something that has never happened to her before.  They were alive, they were safe, and she had magic.  She could magically transport them both back to the mansion in a snap.  However, she was curious to see how this night would play out.  She had to admit that she was intrigued to be alone with the blonde, especially after having gotten that look a moment ago.

 

Regina watched a flustered Emma get out of the car and look around and then head towards the trunk.  The brunette decided to exit and follow suit.  By the time she wandered to the back of the vehicle, Emma had it open and was rummaging around.

 

“What, pray tell, are you looking for, Sheriff Swan?”

 

“I am looking for the gas can, Regina.  I think it’s back here somewhere.  The edge of a blanket fell and Regina pulled it off and smirked in surprise.

 

“You know, Sheriff, if you had wanted to get me alone to celebrate all you had to do was ask.”

 

Emma threw her a baffled look and then took notice of the basket with the packets of crackers and champagne.  “What the…?  I… I don’t know _how_ that got in here!”

 

Regina continued to investigate the contents of the basket.  “Cheddar flavored Goldfish and champagne…”  With a humorous twist of her lips, she added, “Though I never would have matched these two together, I won’t question your _troglodytic_ taste.  I suppose Goldfish are better than Beer Nuts.”

 

“Regina…”  Emma tried to interrupt but Regina was having too much fun.

 

“AND….” She gave Emma a mocking smile, “Strawberry flavored lubricant and pink furry handcuffs.  Aren’t we a bit presumptuous?”

 

“What?!?”  Emma leaned over and stared at the items, her eyes goggling.

 

“I hope those handcuffs were not bought with Department funds.  I’ll have a hard time approving that on your budget.”

 

“I don’t know _where_ any of this came from.”  Emma stuttered bewilderedly and walked away from the car.  Regina couldn’t help but chuckle.  Of course she knew that Emma was innocent in all this, but Regina was having too much fun to see it all end so soon, so she grabbed the bottle of champagne and started to open it.  Once the cork popped, drawing Emma’s attention away from the field she was staring out in, Regina wholeheartedly planned to get a good laugh out of this New Year’s Eve at Emma’s expense.  Grabbing the furry handcuffs and twirling them around her finger, she sauntered – overemphasizing a sexy sway to her hips – while carrying the bottle of champagne over to the bemused Sheriff.

 

 

[X]

 

 

_Am I being punk’d?_ Emma stared out into the field before her, just waiting for someone to show up and laugh their heads off.  _Okay, yeah, you got us, come out now!_ She was utterly baffled as to how that stuff got in the trunk.  _Strawberry lube and furry handcuffs?  Seriously?_ Who has access to the police cruisers?  Just herself, David and Mulan.

 

Emma heard a loud pop and pivoted to discover Regina ambling over with the opened bottle of champagne and the furry handcuffs, spinning around her index finger.  _Oh my God, HOTNESS!_ The blonde luckily caught herself before she left her mouth hanging open for too long. Regina seemed to forget something, so she went back to the trunk, closed the lid and returned with the blanket tucked under her arm.  Emma watched her struggle a bit with the passenger door handle but then she flung it open.

 

“Well?” Regina wiggled her eyebrows in jest and though Emma believed the woman’s behavior to all be fairly innocent, she couldn’t help the naughty thoughts that were invading her mind; like all the things she could do to the Mayor while her hands were cuffed, for instance.  “Are you coming, Sheriff?”

 

_I sure as hell hope so._

 

Emma was careful to try and rein her lustful feelings in as she got into the car.  She looked over and Regina smiled at her.  Emma read the time on her watch and learned it was getting really close to midnight now.  Just a few more minutes.

 

 

_“As a matter of fact if I could make a New Year’s wish that would be it; for my mom to get kissed at midnight.”_

 

Suddenly, she thought about Henry’s wish.  Regina was nowhere near any of the eligible men Henry had picked for her tonight and Emma was suddenly really ecstatic about that, but a moment later felt a little guilty about it.  It was a hell of a time to realize that she had a crush on Regina Mills.

 

“Awww, kid.”  Emma smiled ruefully.

 

“What?” Regina inquired.

 

“Henry was telling me about his New Year’s Eve wish earlier.”

 

A look of childish wonder came over Regina.  “We did that every year when he was growing up.”

 

“Yeah?  And what would your New Year’s wish tonight be?”

 

Regina thought about it for a second and then with a smiling nod, “That all of Henry’s wishes come true.”

 

Emma simply gushed with admiration at Regina, while smiling and nibbling on the corner of her lower lip.  The woman could wish for anything in the world and all she wanted was to please their son.  That was Emma’s undoing.

 

Regina looked at her phone, “Miss Swan, it’s midnight!  Happy…” but the brunette did not get to finish because Emma’s lips were on hers.  What the Sheriff had intended to be a quick peck turned into so much more when their lips touched.  Emma’s had brushed Regina’s softly and then moved with more purpose to taste. There was no way to misunderstand this kiss.  It was not just a friendly smooch.

 

Emma felt Regina move the tiniest bit away and felt the crushing loss swiftly.  She found the woman’s warm brown eyes gazing back at her with an unreadable expression.  A slow smile blossomed on Regina’s face and she threaded her hand into Emma’s hair and moved closer again.  This time the mayor initiated the kiss and it was fiery hot with more lip and tongue.  Emma thought she was going to melt, the kiss was so good.  Things became heated pretty quickly and the next thing the Sheriff knew she was making out, full force, with the mayor in her squad car, but there was only so much one could do with the limited amount of space.  When Emma had a hard time moving her leg, she cursed loudly.

 

“Where’s a bed when you need one.”  Emma noticed the pensive look on Regina’s face and swore inwardly at herself.  She did not want to rush things or pressure Regina in any way.

 

“Hold on to me,” is all she heard and then Emma felt herself being pulled and moved.  When the swirling tornado of purple smoke cleared, she found them both in her bedroom at the apartment.

 

With dawning realization, Emma remembered Regina’s magical transporting abilities, “You could do that the whole time.”

 

“Indeed,” Regina chuckled and Emma stepped closer to her.

 

“You could have transported us back to the mansion.”

 

Regina had her hands behind her back and nodded again, “Yep.  I could have.”

 

“But you didn’t.”  Emma palmed Regina’s cheeks. “…because you enjoyed my company?”

 

“Well, Sheriff, I must admit that the last 10 minutes became _extremely_ worth my time.”  Regina revealed the items behind her back.  “We have champagne, we have furry handcuffs and we have a bed,” she motioned in the bed’s direction.  “What I’d like to know now is what you are planning to do in the _next_ 10 minutes.”

 

Emma was so excited, she did her very best to keep her hands from shaking.  “Well,” she started, taking the champagne and setting it on her dresser, then taking the handcuffs and tossing them on the bed, “if you’re willing…” she began to slowly push Regina’s coat off and when it fell to the floor she wrapped her arms around the brunette.  “I think it’s time for me to make _my_ New Year’s Eve wish.”

 

Regina’s grin grew into a fully bright smile that overtook her eyes and sparkled with anticipation.  “Oh, I’m willing.”

 

Their lips came together in soft teasing kisses, sometimes with tongue, sometimes without, but all so arousing.  “Well then,” Emma began to slowly pull the zipper of Regina’s dress down.  “Let’s get to wishing.”

 

 

[X]

 

 

At the mansion, everyone rejoiced to the shouts of “Happy New Year!”  There was a lot of hugging and kissing and after they celebrated with one another, no one really noticed the four teenagers who slipped outside to meet each other at the end of the walkway.

 

“Well…” Nick wondered, “Do you think it worked?”

 

“Absolutely,” this from Henry, “I started on Emma earlier, telling her I wanted to set my mom up with your dads.  You should have seen the look on her face.  She was so jealous, even if she didn’t know it.  How about you guys?  Did you do your part?”

 

“Yep,” Paige confirmed, “…at the time we agreed upon, I told your mom that we were out of ice and when she saw Emma walking towards the door, she said she was only too happy to get more.”

 

Henry nodded his head knowingly.

 

“I syphoned the gas from Emma’s police car.  She should have had about enough to last her 35, maybe 40 minutes.” Ava crossed her arms and nodded.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Hello!  My dad is the best mechanic in town!  I know what I am doing.”

 

“Great job, Ava.  Nick?”

 

“Yep!  With the keys you gave me, I put the goods in the trunk.  Crackers, the champagne from Paige’s dad’s cellar.  And a couple of other things that I read might help the mood.  You can thank me later.”

 

“What things, Nick?”  Three pairs of eyes focused curiously at the teenager.

 

Nick shrugged, “Things I read in a Cosmo magazine at the drug store.  I actually found what we needed and asked Dopey to get it for me.  The Dude’s cool.”

 

“You guys are _awesome!_   Thanks for helping me get my moms together.  They would have taken _forever_ if we didn’t do something,” Henry complained.

 

“Anyone with a _brain_ could totally see that they were into each other,” added Ava.  “Grown-ups seriously make no sense.”

 

“Yeah,” Paige agreed.  “It looks like it worked!  It’s been almost 40 minutes since midnight and they are nowhere to be found.  If they didn’t want this to happen your mom would have _whooshed_ them over here by now.  That whole _whooshing_ thing with the purple smoke is cool.”

 

“Yep.  It looks like Operation French Angelfish is a success!”  Henry smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> A really cool thing about the French Angelfish is that you're unlikely to ever find one alone. These creatures live and travel in pairs. They are monogamous creatures and they create bonds that often last as long as both fish are alive. They even act as a team to vigorously defend their territory. I thought the name was appropriate for Henry’s mission. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it. Comments and Feedback are welcome and appreciated!


End file.
